


a sight for sore eyes

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Libraries, Library Sex, Literature, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pride and Prejudice References, Public Sex, vibrating ones in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: There's something only Daniel knows about, something that no one around them would ever suspect, a secret connected to the remote that's hidden in the pocket of Daniel's jean jacket that is currently draped over the back of his chair.Or Max reads Pride and Prejudice.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome on the highway to hell, it's a pleasure accompanying you today! It's been a while since I went to horny jail but I've had this idea a while ago and I've finally finished my shenanigans. This work is heavily inspired by Hysterical Literature, a project by Clayton Cubitt, and it's a birthday present from me to you (even though my birthday's almost over but, semantics).
> 
> All the quotes from Jane Austen's literary masterpiece Pride and Prejudice are obviously not something I've come up with myself. The excerps appearing in this fanfiction come from [this](https://books.google.de/books/about/Pride_and_Prejudice.html?id=kQ0mAAAAMAAJ&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button&redir_esc=y) version of the book and do not belong to me in any way, I'm just borrowing them for this experiment (I'm sorry, Jane).
> 
> There's nothing much else to be said about this, so go ahead and have fun with some birthday porn from me to you, and don't kill me for butchering the topic once again. English is, by the way, still not my first language, so errors may occur.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I will see you soon in hell <3
> 
> (Title inspired by Conan Gray's [Heather](https://open.spotify.com/track/4xqrdfXkTW4T0RauPLv3WA?si=EhpAjBtXTjabvRjKjbJIcg).)

The pages feel rough between the tips of his fingers, paper rustling with even the smallest movement of his muscles. The words blur together in front of his eyes, dark font on crisp underground, sounding big and important, so hard to understand, demanding focus and attention that he can't bring himself to conjure. The highlighter he's dropped on the table is staining a page full of scribbled notes in crooked, long letters, pressed closely together in lines of smudged pencil. He watches as the color spreads over the paper, soaking through the page until it turns green, a light green that spreads on grayish white like a wildfire.

A sigh leaves his lips, warm breath in the emptiness, his back aches from sitting with his head bend over his notes for far too long. The concept of hormone regulation is still hovering on the page in front of him and he tries again, he really does, but English stops making sense after hours wasted away with the same old notes in front of him.

It's the perfect opportunity for a break, and a smile spreads across his lips when he looks across the table to where Max is sitting, scribbling away in his notebook with his favorite black ballpoint pen. Daniel picks the highlighter back up and audibly closes it, the lid clicking shut with a noise that makes the student on the opposite end of the table jump, shoulders twitching upwards before he puts down his own pen to look at Daniel, visibly startled, blue confusion in his eyes.

“What are you working on?” he asks, voice too loud for the environment they're in but firm enough for Max not to comment on it. He shuffles on his chair, swallows heavily. Daniel watches the way he fiddles with the sleeve of the light blue sweater that he's stolen from Daniel's wardrobe that morning.

“I'm reading Pride and Prejudice.”

Daniel nods slightly at that, which Max takes as a sign for their conversation already being over again, turning the page of his book with a rather loud noise and averting his gaze to pay attention to his homework again. He does look cute when he's this invested in his work, Daniel can't deny that, but there's something, a small detail, invisible to the eye, that keeps him from falling for the innocent illusion Max is creating.

There's something only Daniel knows about, something that no one around them would ever suspect, a secret connected to the remote that's hidden in the pocket of Daniel's jean jacket that is currently draped over the back of his chair. He hasn't touched it in the past hours but they both know that it's there, and Daniel is so hyper-aware of it now that he's been fully distracted from his own study session.

Judging by the way Max shifts on his chair again, he's just as aware of it, if not even more so. It's him wearing the buttplug, after all, Daniel argues and smiles at the thought.

“Read it out loud for me.”

Max's head snaps back up, the confusion clouding his vision again, eyebrows furrowed, teeth digging into his lower lip. Daniel frowns himself and searches his eyes for an answer to the question he hasn't asked out loud yet. Max nods slightly at his worried expression, smiling briefly with his teeth still connected to his lip.

Daniel wouldn't try doing this if Max wouldn't have been oh so eager to comply just a few hours ago. The boy in front of him finally voices his concerns.

“We can't be noisy-”

“I'm waiting, Max.”

He watches him swallow again, changing his posture and letting go of his lip to allow himself to speak. He hesitates, exhaling shakily, while Daniel leans back on his own chair, watching carefully as Max's eyes fly across the page, finding where he's been interrupted before, he clears his throat.

“But wishes were vain; or at best, could serve only to amuse her in the hurry and confusion of the following hour,” Max begins, trying to keep his voice down as well as he could without falling into a whispering tone again, more muttering to himself, barely loud enough for Daniel's ears to catch it. He's trying though, and Daniel has his ways of getting more out of him. For now, Max keeps reading quietly.

Daniel enjoys listening to his voice; it soothes him and does things to him he'd rather not admit to. He could listen to Max rambling about the most confusing things from his classes for hours, with his head on his own chest and his fingers in Max's soft hair, letting it lull him to sleep. There's just something about it that hits a bit different than other people's voices.

“An hour, however, saw the whole completed; and Mr. Gardiner, meanwhile, having settled his account at the inn, nothing remained to be done but to go; and Elizabeth, after all the misery of the morning, found herself, in a shorter space of time than she could have supposed, seated in the carriage, and on the road to Longbourn,” Max finishes the chapter, pausing shortly to compose himself and take a breath before moving on to the next sentence.

He keeps reading as requested, voice steady. Max is a good reader, he goes through at least one book a week if his tight university schedule allows it, and listening to Max read can be even better than simply hearing him talk. He has an ability to make characters come alive and sceneries form in people's minds with his voice, that Daniel has never quite experienced before. The way Max stresses certain words, how he's not ashamed of pitching his voice high and low to enhance dialogue despite being so insecure about a lot of things in his daily life, is fascinating in a way that Daniel can't really grasp.

Slowly, very slowly his hand moves downwards and slips into the pocket of his jacket, raw material against his fingertips until he hits plastic and bites back a smile. Max keeps reading, as unbothered as he could be in that situation, not knowing what's about to happen. It's oddly thrilling to have the power over that moment of surprise.

“Why must their marriage be private?” Max begins and gasps on the last syllable when Daniel presses the button and catches him off guard. His eyes widen at the sensation of the faint vibration, followed by a heavy shuddery exhale making its way past his lips. Daniel doesn't react, just keeps his eyes trained on the student on the other side of the table, who has dropped his book back down on the table when the distraction has gotten too much.

“Keep going,” Daniel orders, offering quiet encouragement and biting the inside of his cheek to keep the corners of his lips from twitching upwards in amusement. His eyes ask for approval where words are left out and his heart calms at the reassurance he's met with. Max takes another deep breath and reaches for the book, closes his eyes briefly, and hurries to find the line where he's left off.

He continues reading and it's not that bad yet, it really isn't, so he manages to stay rather indifferent throughout it. His pauses between paragraphs get longer though, and he stumbles over words that he would normally not even pay that much attention to when reading. Max is a good reader, he normally doesn't struggle with reading words out correctly, he reads with a tempo that is easy to follow and understand without getting bored at how slow it is. Now though, he has to repeat "objection" twice to get it right, pressing it out with a heavy exhale.

Daniel watches his fingers clench around the book as he presses the button once more to switch to a higher setting, fingertips going white against the royal blue of the cover that gives in under the pressure. Max bites his lip and barely suppresses a moan but in the end, he's unable to contain a whimper that slips through his teeth. Daniel looks at him sharply, lifts an eyebrow. A smile slowly spreads on his face.

“Keep it down now, will you? We can't be noisy.” And Max recognizes his own words, he's smart enough, and Daniel sees it in his eyes before he averts his gaze to look back at the lines in front of him, to get back to the task at hand. He's nothing if not determined, and Daniel loves to challenge him.

“But, really, I know not what to say. Perhaps I am not doing her justice. But she is very young: she has never been taught to think on serious subjects; and for the last half year, any, for a twelvemonth, she has been given up to nothing but amusement and vanity,” Max reads without even blinking, face resting, denying Daniel of any reaction that he might find pleasing. Two can play that game, he supposes. Bad luck for Max, because he's the one with the remote.

“And who is there, whatever might be their former conduct, that she would believe capable of such an attempt, till it were proved against them? But Jane knows,” he stops midsentence, mouth still agape in his attempt to go on, yet nothing comes out but a choked gasp and his eyes fly shut, eyelids clenched together as he tries to control himself and keep it down. It is fascinating to watch him fight against his own pleasure, determination visible in how hard he holds on to the precious book in his hands.

“As well as I do,” he continues once a few deep breaths have proven to be enough to calm him back down, “what Wickham really is.”

They lock eyes once more above the edge of Max's book and he nods, almost not enough for Daniel to make out but in the end, just the sign he's been waiting for. Daniel grabs a hold of the remote again, finds the button, and takes the vibrations up another notch while Max simultaneously moves on with the story.

It's a fascinating sight, the way Max's hand flies from his book to grab a hold of the edge of the table, blunt nails digging into the wood as he bites down on his lip to keep quiet, head tilting forward with how overwhelmed he feels once again. There's an aspect to it all that is thrilling in a way Daniel can barely grasp onto, the clean cut between what is deemed appropriate and the forbidden, two worlds divided by the tabletop. No one can see what's going on underneath, Max's struggling and heavy breathing the only indicator of sin.

That's the thing, Daniel doesn't know either, he, too, is stuck watching and filling the blanks in his imagination. He can imagine the way the vibrating plug presses just next to that _good_ spot, just enough to graze fulfillment without granting Max that final high. He can imagine that but all he sees is Max clinging to the table, overwhelmed and still so eager. All he can hear are his breathy moans and quiet whimpers, and it draws him in; he couldn't look away even if he tried.

He imagines the way Max's cock strains against the confinement of his boxer shorts, hot and heavy, and wet, staining the fabric. He can imagine the way it tents Max's pants underneath the table, begging to be touched, aching for attention but it's all in his head and he can't know, and the only proof for Max's pleasure are the beautiful noises he makes and his facial expressions.

He looks innocent against the dark background of old shelves filled to the brim with equally old books, long rows of darkness behind Max, who almost appears to be glowing, with cheeks flushed red, a strand of his hair falling into his face, away from where it's been placed neatly earlier that day. The room smells of the books and it's heavy with the silence around them, and Max's quiet whimpers are breaking the illusion in an almost artistic way, an artwork only for Daniel to see and hear.

“And there are other circumstances which I am not at liberty - which it is not worth while to relate; but his lies-”, he pauses, pushes all the pent up air out of his lungs, inhales sharply, and finds the willpower inside himself to continue with an almost scary calmness in his voice for the next few seconds as he reads. “His lies about the whole Pemberley family are endless.”

Daniel watches as he shifts on his chair, trying to fix the angle on his chase for relief, and Daniel's own mind is swept empty, full focus on the boy in front of him, who looks almost ethereal with his lips an angry red from biting so hard against the pale canvas of his skin, parting with another breathless groan, eyes closed to contain himself.

It takes longer for him to recover now, he reads faster with words tied together and he rushes to get as far as possible before he's interrupted by another wave of pleasure. Not a wave really, it looks more like a punch to the gut, and Max is willing to take some more blows to please his boyfriend, to find his own relief behind the guilt.

He keeps shifting on his chair as he reads, not daring to grind into the sensation but not strong enough to fully deny it to himself any longer, and when his eyes lock with Daniel's, he can see how eager he is to finally get his reward behind his blown pupils. Daniel can imagine how badly he wants to reach down and touch himself, how badly he just wants to let it all out in a space that allows him no such thing. It's hard, and Daniel would laugh at that play on words if he wasn't too busy watching Max, mind blurry and his boyfriend, his beautiful, wrecked boyfriend, the only thing that matters in that exact moment.

“Come on, Maxy, be good and finish that for me,” he whispers, doubts his voice would allow him more than that with how rough it is from not being used for a while. Max nods at him and Daniel swallows, sets the vibrations up another notch and watches Max's resolve crumble.

“That such a consequence as this should ensue, you may easily believe was far enough from my,” he suppresses a moan, or tries at least, exhales shakily as his grip on book and table tightens. It's beautiful to watch, his struggle on the final meters.

“From my thoughts,” Max hurries to say before he drops the book on the table and opens his mouth in a silent scream, arms trembling slightly with the force of his orgasm shaking him to the core.

A real moan breaks free, finally, after being kept inside for too long, and it echoes in the quiet room, ricocheting from the endless bookshelves, and Daniel swallows hard around the lump in his throat and watches, because he's paralyzed, stuck in this state of second-hand bliss, and he couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

Max arches his back as he squirms on his chair, throwing his head back and exposing the long strong lines of his throat to Daniel, collarbones on display where his sweater, Daniel's sweater, fails to cover them, and the urge to taint that perfect blank canvas with splatters in shades of red and purple is so strong in Daniel's chest that he has to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from doing anything inappropriate, they've done enough of that already.

Max keeps whimpering through the aftershocks for another minute while Daniel's brain kicks back in and reminds him to turn off the vibration, to have mercy on his boyfriend now that he's pleased them both with such determination. So he does and watches as Max slowly pries his fingers away from the tabletop, flexing them subtly while he's recovering. His chest is still rising and falling in a fast rhythm but he smiles at Daniel reassuringly, receiving an equally soft smile in return.

“That,” Max begins and pauses only to take another deep breath, “was... certainly something,” and then he laughs, and wipes the loose strand of hair off his forehead. His fingers are still shaking slightly when he drags them down his face, presumably to cool down his heated cheeks, but he looks content, and Daniel feels himself relax with that in mind.

The room falls quiet around them once Max's breathing falls back into a normal rhythm, and Daniel picks his highlighter back up to turn another few words on the page green before he takes a few notes. Max picks his book back up and goes over his own worksheets, gnawing on his lower lip. Pens scratching against paper, the occasional rustling of pages being turned, the clicking of Max's ballpoint pen.

“Can we leave? My pants feel gross.”

And Daniel looks up from his notes, into the eyes of his boyfriend, who is scrunching his nose in disgust, and he can't help but laugh, quickly shutting his book and scrambling to pack up his things, smiling to himself as Max does the same. It takes another minute and then they're running down the hallway, towards the exit and home, just home as fast as they can.

After all, who is Daniel to deny Max anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around until the end, that means a lot to me, just like all your support through comments, kudos, and all kinds of other feedback. I love you kids <3
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://komkommertijd.tumblr.com/) (@komkommertijd) if you want to yell at me or leave requests for further weird shenanigans :)


End file.
